worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Archbishop Benedictus
For the final boss of the Hour of Twilight 5-man dungeon, see . Archbishop Benedictus (formerly Jarl, surname unknown) is the leader of the Church of the Holy Light based out of Cathedral of Light in the city of Stormwind. History The current archbishop is a middle-aged man named Jarl, though following Church tradition he gave up his birth name when he was elected to this high position, and adopted a new, holy name. In his youth, he was the younger son of a wealthy Lordaeron merchant, and was raised to join the family business. He found religion instead, discovering the Holy Light after meeting an old traveler one night and almost dying when a pack of mercenaries attacked them both. After recovering, Jarl petitioned to join the Church, and was accepted immediately. The kindly Jarl was the student of Lordaeron's religious leader, Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Jarl spent many years learning from his pious master. He rose quickly to the rank of senior priest, and had charge of a large town in Lordaeron when the Scourge appeared. Jarl did his best to evacuate his parishioners and then joined them in their flight to Azeroth. The Church settled him in a town there, but soon promoted him to Stormwind City instead. While there, he helped the Church of Light construct its most striking monument: the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. He was being considered for promotion to bishop when Archbishop Faol died, and the council chose to elevate him to archbishop instead.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 153-4 The newly named Benedictus took charge of the Church and swore to continue the good work his mentor had begun so many years before. Politics Benedictus is a soft-spoken man of average height and stocky build who looks more like a farmer than a religious leader. He still hates the Scourge for destroying his homeland, and has vowed to direct the Church in destroying that threat forever. Despite his quiet ways, Jarl is surprisingly adept at politics — at least in avoiding confrontation and forming alliances — and he has managed to keep the three bishops in check since his elevation.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 154 In ''World of Warcraft Archbishop Benedictus is a level 60 elite quest giver located in the Cathedral of Light in Cathedral Square, in the human city of Stormwind. Quests * * Tactics Not an extremely deadly foe, a small well-planned raid can easily take him out. Besides melee with his staff, he uses 2 types of Holy Smites, one being 1.5 sec casting time and the other being instant. Both do 1400-1600 Holy damage. He also uses Holy Nova when there are at least 2 targets within melee range of him. He also has a Power Word: Shield spell which he'll use throughout combat. Really easy fight if you have shaman and warlock in your group. Shaman casts purge if Archbishop Benedictus uses PW:shield and spams Grounding Totem. Warlock casts Felhunters Devour Magic when Benedictus cast shield and holy fire. Warrior is good tank because warriors can use Spell Reflection to reflect his spells. Use any AoE to kill his Adds. Try to pull him to catacombs so guards and players wont help him. Quotes Aggro :Sacrilege! Defend the cathedral! Greeting :Light be with you. What can I do for you today? :Welcome to the Cathedral of Light. :Be at peace. :You are welcome here. In Cataclysm Benedictus has gained a wardrobe update and a major HP buff in Cataclysm. He is also returned to a ?? faction boss as he was before Wrath of the Lich King. He has also been revealed to be working for the Twilight's Hammer cult as the Twilight Father.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Hour of Twilight Archbishop Benedictus has been confirmed to be the final boss for the Patch 4.3 dungeon, Hour of Twilight. Little else is known about his appearance. He is using the same model as initially in Cataclysm. He will also use the abilities of a priest and not a twisted but devout cultist. In "Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects" Archbishop Benedictus is revealed to be the Twilight Father — leader of the Twilight's Hammer clan and working directly for Deathwing. After having failed in a plot to destroy the Dragon Aspects using the Chromatic dragonflight, Benedictus is returned to Stormwind, awaiting further instructions from Deathwing. In the novel he seems to wield considerable influence in the cult and may very well be higher than Cho'gall himself. Varian Wrynn: Blood of Our Fathers Benedictus plays a small but important roll in the "Leaders of the Alliance" short story, Varian Wrynn: Blood of Our Fathers. While not stated directly, it is heavily implied that Benedictus arranged the father/son reunion in the cemetery to allow Twilight Cultist assassins to summon a Drakonid to kill them. Taking place on Remembrance Day, his speech to the crowd is heavily laced with metaphors of great changes about come for the leadership of Stormwind, and he's portrayed as stunned into silence when the two show up alive and well. Trivia *"Benedictus" (or "Benedict") is a Latin name that has been the regnal name of sixteen popes of the Catholic Church, including the former Pope Benedict XVI. Given that Archbishop Benedictus' position as head of the Church of Light is similar to that of a pope, it is possible that the Archbishop's name was influenced by the traditional latin name. However, Archbishop Benedictus was created when John Paul II was the pope, long before the reign of Benedictus XVI and so Archbishop Benedictus could not have been named after the current pope. *A Benediction is a prayer that is usually said at the end of a service. It is also an in-game item. *With his Twilight Hammer dealings coming to light, "Benedictus" could also be a nod to Benedict Arnold, a traitor during the American Revolutionary War. Patch changes * * * * * Reference See also *List of Stormwind NPCs External links ;Lore Dec 7th 2011 at 9:00AM}} ;NPC es:Arzobispo Benedictus Kategooria:Humans Kategooria:Quest givers Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Stormwind City NPCs Kategooria:Unique voices Kategooria:Priests Kategooria:Twilight's Hammer Kategooria:Alliance Player's Guide Kategooria:Cathedral of Light NPCs